Forum:RB Voting
__NOEDITSECTION__ Voting has ended August 28. Voting on this matter is now over. The reviewers elected for Featured Article reviewing are: Troyb, Atomic Spaceman, and Darthfish. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.('''NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 11:12, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ---- The Featured Article Forum voting is over (see results here). New we must vote on four other reviewers (I am still on the board). You may nominate and vote for yourself. ''Nominating To nominate someone put Username (Number of Votes) Support Oppose Neutral Comments You are allowed to nominate yourself. Voting To vote, place a #, a reason, and ~~~~ If there is no reason, the vote will be voided at the end of voting. The Win The winner goes on the Featured Article Review Board. Current Standings *Troyb (1) *Atomic Spaceman (1) *Darthfish (2) =Nominations= Cobra commander (1) Support #Vote COBRA.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 19:36, 19 July 2007 (UTC) #An experienced fanon user. (Troyb if no-one noticed) Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 19:38, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Oppose #Uniformly "per what they said" or voted neutral on difficult matters, hasn't offered anything original to the few votes or reviews he's shown up to. At best an empty seat. At worst, improper admin behavior. Needs to get more involved in the site first. -Sarrc 19:48, 19 July 2007 (UTC) *Its true that he hasn't done anything RB-wise, but then again, there wasn't much he could have done in that crash-and-burn. As for getting involved, I agree, but not enough oppose. I'll go neutral. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] Neutral #Per above. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] Comments *I think I would make a good board member indeed. I know my fanon, I know a good article when I see it and what makes a FA article.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 19:42, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Atomic Spaceman (1) Support # A good user, and I find no reason to not give him this. General Grham Talk to me.(''' NCIS|''' SWF|''' SW)' 16:49, 27 August 2007 (UTC) # See comments. -- Sarrc 21:14, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Oppose #Aggreeing with Sarrc. Hasn't actually contributed anyhting at all, which is a bit of a drawback. I'd say no until he has written something. --Darthfish (previous statement moved to this section by User:Atomic_spaceman) Neutral Comments Odd choice here. He's reletively inexperienced, he doesn't have voting privilages, and the only article he's ever writen was deleted for improper content. Still, I know how responsible he is, and how seriously he'd take this. If he thinks he's up to the challenge, I'll support this decision. --Sarrc 21:14, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :Uh... sure! Why not? I like reading articles. ^_^ --Atomic spaceman 23:54, 27 August 2007 (UTC) ::Per Sarrc... and my vote :) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 00:36, 28 August 2007 (UTC) #Aggreeing with Sarrc. Hasn't actually contributed anyhting at all, which is a bit of a drawback. I'd say no until he has written something. --Darthfish 01:48, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Darthfish (2) Support # I've done more articles on this wiki then everyone else put together. That must count for somethin' -- Darthfish 01:46, 28 August 2007 (UTC) # HERE HERE! -- Sarrc 03:22, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Oppose Neutral #He has done a lot of articles, but they all seem like joke articles (hence me putting on the category to them), so I don't fully support, but I don't oppose either. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 17:09, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::Not all of them are jokes. in fact, a lot of them aren't. I'd say no more then half at most. Maybe you should try reading them beofre oyu catogirse them, hmm? --Darthfish 03:51, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :::You made an article called Franklin Delenor Roosevelt Minicon III, earl of ToeJaAm and said that he isn't a Minicon or the Earl of ToeJaAm. That sounds like a Joke Article. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 11:04, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::::That's a maybe. But then, are Double-Tap, Shadow Flare or Nemesis jokes? They're just as "serious" as the articles you and others have read, yet you categorised them as jokes. If it was an oversight, then fine. If not, I'd love to know your logic. The point is, however, not everything I write is a joke. And I've still written more "serious" material then ayone else here. --Darthfish 11:26, 29 August 2007 (UTC) #Same here, wait, should we remove my and Spaceman, since we are on it now?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 20:30, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Vote ain't totally over yet. We'll wait. I'll end it today anyways. Its been going on for longer than it was supposed too. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 20:57, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ''To be continued on this forum's talk page Comments